Salvame ¿Por Favor?
by Sky Lily Potter Weasley
Summary: Mia paso de estar festejando en una disco a el extraño mundo de naruto, pasando los 2 peores años de su vida, pero depsues llega a Konoha y se hara parte del equipo 7, descubriendo secretos de ella misma, y inconsientemente encariñandose de sus compañeros de equipo.


**Capitulo 1**

Miraba a mi alrededor, tratado de recordar donde diablos estaba, lo último que recuerdo es que estar con mi mejor amigo, Jasón, en un disco. Estábamos celebrando los 18 de Jasón, y aunque yo solo tenía 16 no me fue gran problema entrar. Celebre y baile toda la noche, pero ahora estaba en la mitad de un bosque.

Decidida a encontrar algo para llamar a mi casa me pare de la sucia tierra en la que estaba acostada, pero apenas me levanto vuelvo a caer en la tierra. Extrañada miro para abajo, y lo que me encuentro no es mi desarrollado cuerpo, toco mi pelo negó, pero no está a la cintura, lo tengo un poco mas debajo de los hombros. Sigo inspeccionando mi cuerpo, para terminar descubriendo que tengo el cuerpo de cuando yo tenía 11 años, aunque sigo vestida con mi rojo vestido de ayer, aunque claro ya me queda mucho mas pequeño, los tacones están a un lado pero mi pie les queda como cuando una niña se prueba los zapatos de su mama, lo único bueno es que mi bolso todavía está aquí, ¿Qué mierda me paso?

Abro mi bolso y busco entre mis cosas mi celular pero no está, solo está mi IPod con el cargador y mis audífonos, unos 3 paquetes de oreos y maquillaje.

*Crack*

Volteo hacia el origen del sonido y lo único que veo es una sombra pasar a gran velocidad, recojo mis cosas lo más rápido que puedo y salgo corriendo en dirección contraria a la sombra.

*Crack*

Volteo para ver que tan lejos esta y veo a un hombre con una mirada maléfica parado, con un chaleco negro y camisa morada.

-¿Q-Quien eres?- Le pregunto con mi voz temblorosa.

-Tu peor pesadilla- Responde con una voz fría y macabra.

*2 años después*

En este momento estoy sentada en la parte de atrás del salón, esperando a que Iruka- sensei entre para decirnos en que equipos estamos. Tengo mis audífonos puestos a todo volumen para evitar escuchar a los ruidos de mis compañeros, aunque tengo mis audífonos a todo volumen todavía puedo escuchar los gritos de la niñitas cuando entra Sasuke al salón, estando tan aburrida como estoy ahora me volteo a ver qué espectáculo nos tendrán hoy las fans de Sasuke. Unos minutos después entra Naruto, para ser sincera ninguna persona de esta academia me agrada pero si pones entre los que menos me desagradan, ahí estaría Naruto. Aunque sigue siendo muy energético. Veo como Naruto se le para al frente a Sasuke y y empieza a decirle muchas cosas que no oigo por los audífonos. Naruto pierde el equilibrio y besa a Sasuke. Eh de decir que hoy si que traen un espectaluco. Toda las mujer empiezan a grita aunque sin duda la mas grito es Sakura. Sakura, la mas fastidiosa de todos, es una total "fangirl" de Sasuke y apostaría que si Sasuke le dice que se tire de la torre del Hokage ella lo haría.

En medio de la conmoción entra Iruka y calla a todos los alumnos. "Gracias Iruka- sensei" Pienso agradecida.

-Muy bien chico empezemos- Dijo Iruka.

Y así empieza a decir nombre y en qué equipo están, no pongo mucha atención a los equipos pero si me doy cuenta de que mi nombre no lo mencionan. En el único momento que puse atención fue cuando naruto se puso a peliar por que estaba en un equipo con Sasuke. Cuando acaba y me doy cuanta que no a dicho mi nombre alzo la mano.

-Si Mia?- Me dice Iruka mientra me señala con el lápiz que tiene en la mano.

-En que equipo estoy?- Digo fría, el tono que uso con todos, si es que alguna vez les he hablado, pues desde que llegue a Konoha cambie mucho, uso una camisa manga larga blanca con unos pantalones negros, unos guantes negros, y una máscara que me cubre la parte de debajo de mi cara, con un gorro blanco que me recoge todo el cabello, y por ultimo unas negras gafas de sol que ocultan mis grises ojos. Nos que me importe mucho mi aspecto para ser sincera.

-Oh, como tu eres un caso especial estaras en el grupo 7, Con Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Y Haruno Sakura.

Me limito a asentir mientras escucho murmullos de las personas a mi alrededor. Diciendo cosas como "¿Esa quien es? ¿Siempre estuvo ahí?" " Mira como se vistes, no es rival para ganarnos a Sasuke-kun" y cosas por el estilo. Yo simplemente me pongo a escuchar música esperando que el tiempo pase.

*3 Horas Despues*

Llevamos esperando a nuestro supuesto sensei aproximadamente 1 horas y todavía no llega, naruto esta de un lado a otro del salón quejándose y Sakura esta regañándolo y diciéndole que se calle, Sasuke simplemente esta sentado viendo todo y yo estoy al final del salón escuchando música.

5 minutos más tarde naruto está cansado de esperar y prepara un broma para nuestro sensei, pone un borrador en la puerta de forma que cuando abran la puerta le caiga a la cabeza. Naruto y sakura se rian como tontos esperando a que llegue el sensei y Sasuke les dice que un jounin jamás caería en una broma tan infatil, y como siempre yo me limito a observar.

Escuchamos unas pisadas acercarse a la puerta y cuando el sensei abre la puerta el borrador efectivamente le cae encima.

Hmm… Con un sensei como este y semejantes compañeros, esto puede llegar a ser interesante.


End file.
